Troublesome Romance
by NinjaProdigy
Summary: Shikamaru and Temari are hiding something to everyone else, what could this be that lead into something more troublesome? Now that Ino knows about this, what will Shikamaru do.? Rated T to be safe. Enjoy!


Summary: " Temari , I'm being serious here…. By the way didn't you think that this apartment is so big for me alone?"

. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?" A tear slid down to her rosy cheeks and followed by another drop and another until she couldn't hold it back

rated T just to be sure..Enjoy!!!

NinjaProdigy: this is my 3rd fanfic..aw.. they're cute together..

Shikamaru: Troublesome.

NinjaProdigy: Eh...why are you here this is my moment.

Shikamaru: I don't know, you're the author..

NinjaProdigy: Whatever. 8-b

Shikamaru: this is a waste of time ..

NinjaProdigy: ok... DISCLAIMER

Shikamaru: She doesn't own Naruto not even me and my Mari.

Temari: Lazy bum , there you are I've been looking all over for you.

NinjaProdigy: can the two of you leave me alone..

Shikamaru: we're leaving no need to plead.

Temari: bye author-sama

NinjaProdigy": Bye Temari, pls teach your fiancé some manners and respect.

Shikamaru: Troublesome

* * *

Secret Love

By:

NinjaProdigy

" Shikamaru, good thing you're here. I have a mission for you." The 5th Hokage informed him before slurping a bottle of Sake hidden under the office table.

" What is it , Hokage-sama?" said by a 18 yr. old shadow user.

" I know that you are used in being the escort of Subaku no Temari.?"

" Hai."

" She's here again to study and renew the alliance with the Wind country. I hope that you two can work together. Don't let us down."

" Understood, Hokage-sama"

"She will be arriving today , My apology for not informing you sooner."

"Don't worry about me."

"Give these files to her and help her with the renewing. You can now go." She handed him a bundle of scrolls neatly fold. After that Shikamaru left the tower to start his mission.

'It's been a while now. Mari.' He thought while staring at the clear blue sky and then to the scrolls.

"Too troublesome, there is no cloud to watch." He sighed and then walks lazily. He passed by the Konoha Market, the Academy, the Park and oon he reaches the Konoha gate, but there is still no sign of Temari.

After 10 minutes

"Troublesome woman.." he sighed before

After another 10 more minutes.

"Where in the world could she be?" He leaned on the tree near the gates. Being as lazy as ever he soon drifted into slumber, his arms are crossed under his chest.

" Shika, wake up. Why are you sleeping here?" a blond-haired girl wearing a black kimono tapped his cheek to wake him up.

"troublesome woman…." He growled lightly , rubbing his head.

" Come on, stand up now." Temari ordered as she pulls Shikamaru in a standing position. Shikamaru dusted off the leaves and dirt on his pants.

" Did you know that I wait here for almost half an hour"

" I'm sorry for traveling 3 days straight just to be scolded by a lazy ninja in front of me."Temari

"Troublesome, Come on !!" He grabs Temari's hand an drags her outside Konoha.

"Shikamaru , where the hell are you taking me?" said by a very pissed off Temari as she trie to rescape on Shikamaru's tight grip.

" Just shut up for a while, will you?"

"I will not shut up until you tell me where are we going?"

"sshhhh." He continue ragging her until they reach the top of the hill. He stopped walking and Temari bumped at him. " ow…-she said while rubbing her nose- why did you stop.?"

"Look."

"Wow."She exclaimed right after she saw the sight of a paradise in front of her. There are wide green fields with lots of different kind of flowers, and a river that separate the land. She could see the long line of horizon that divide into two beautiful sceneries, the clear blue sky and the green fields.

" Geez . First,I know that you will love this place, that's why I brought you here." Shikamaru said smirking.

" 2nd?"

" Why did you asked for second?"

" Because you said first.." she muttered as she look and met his eyes.

"2nd is Happy Anniversary." He calmly said and a blush crept to his cheeks. Temari throw her arms around Shikamaru's neck.

" I thought you have forgotten about it.." her eyes nearly become wet, Shikamaru places his arms around her slender waist.

" Why would I forgot about that.?" He leaned closer and kiss Temari's forehead.

" Shika."

" Shhhh." Then next he kisses her left eye and then the right.

" I love you"

"I love you too," then he kisses her nose, above the lips and at last he captures her lips with his.

"Thanks.." she smiles happily.

"Let's go home."

"home?"

" Yeah, my apartment an technically your apartment ."

" ah.."

Shikamaru's apartment

Shikamaru and Temari enter the apartment like a complete strange. They keep their relationship a secret, act like an enemy when there is someone around, always argue in front of their friends, act like a total opposite but it is all part of a lie.

The apartment was a gift from Shikamaru's parents when he turned 18. They've said that since Shikamaru is at the right age, he is now capable of taking care of himself. At first Yoshino, his mother is against with this taking care of himself thing but since Shikaku, his father convinced Yoshino that it will be best for Shikamaru to be independent, she then agreed. But every weekends Yoshino visits her son to know if he is alright. Ah mother love..

The apartment is not small nor big, it's big enough for a family of 4 . There are 3 bedrooms: 1 master's and 2 normal size room, two bathrooms with bathtub each, 1 kitchen and a cozy fireplace. All walls are painted with lime and a sunny yellow combination except for the master's wall which painted with cerulean with a touch of royal blue that is good for relaxing and pampering the mind.

"Do you want anything, Mari?"

"Like always." She smile at him.

" You sure love my own recipe of cocoa drink."

" Of course, You made it just for me.."

" Troublesome.."Shikamaru chuckled and then go to the kitchen to prepare Temari's cocoa drink. Temari follows him in the kitchen, she hugged Shikamaru from behind, and burries her face on the crook of his neck.

" What are you doing, troublesome woman of mine.?" He said while heating cocoa liquid on the kettle.

"I've missed you.." She murmured on his neck. Shikamaru feels her warm breath and sink in to its warmness.

"Me too.." Shikamaru removes Temaris arm around him and place a cocoa drink on her hands.

" Thanks, Shika.." they went back to the fireplace and drink their cocoa in each other's arm.

"Do you want to stay here for tonight.?" Shikamaru playfully twirl Temari's red Obi in his hand as he send butterfly kiss on her neck down to her collarbone. Shikamaru slightly open Temari's robe and begin kissing Temari's bare shoulder.

" Shikamaru, we shouldn't do this." Temari pulled away from Shikamaru's gripped.

" Okay , I will not do something to you, just get back here..so troublesome." Shikamaru pulls Temari who was taken aback in a tight hug.

" You promised, lazy bum." She playfully punched Shikamaru's forearm .

" I'm just hugging you , troublesome woman." He leaned closer and captures Temari's full lips, she kissed back. He licks her upper lips begging for entrance. Temari opens her mouth to give him permission. His tongue explored, touched seem to memorized every part of her mouth. Their tounge dances in sync and fight for dominance.

Meanwhile

" Why is he not answering the door..?" Ino growled at the munching ninja beside her.

" Maybe he's –munch- not –munch- home!!" Chouji said while munching his favorite potato chips. (A/N: The best in Konoha).

" But I need to get the medicine now, or else I can't start my new experiment." She brutally kicked the poor door.

"Ino, don't destroy Shikamaru's door." Chouji hold Ino to stop her from destroying the poor door .

" Chouji , let go of me. If he's not home, then we should sneak in" Ino laughed evilly.

" Let us just wait for him, beside I have a lot of food here." Chouji show her all of his potato chips.

" Whatever , just help me open this damn freak door."

"How about use a key.." Chouji said calmly.

" Where in the seven hell can I get a key?" Ino hold Chouji on his collar, nearly choking him.

" There under the doormat." Chouji agapingly sai pointing on the floor.

" Eh." She releases Chouji who fell into his knees and breathing hard. She lift the doormat and saw a brass key , grabbed it and hurriedly open the door. Temari and Shikamaru on the other side of the door are too busy to mind the noise outside. The door creaked open and—

" Oh mee GOSH." Ino exclaimed very loud that startles the couple and stop what they're doing.

"Ino, Chouji,.." Temari gasped worriedly, both of them blushed in all shade of red.

"What were you two doing, Ow I need to tell this to Sakura…Are you two dating?" She squealed happily while jumping in joy.

"Wait-" Temari yelled but didn't have the chance to finish when Ino vanished from their sight, probably she ran off to Sakura and tell about the shocking news.

" I'm sorry , Shikamaru. I didn't know that the two of you are here.." Chouji asked for forgiveness, well eventually , Chouji knows all about their relationship.

" This is too troublesome, it's okay , you are not to blame." Shikamaru tapped Chouji's shoulder friendly.

" Come on , Mari.."

" How in the world are we going to solve this?" Temari calmly stated but she is frowning.

"Oops, I should give you two some privacy." Chouji sai and then he left. Shikamaru closed the door and walked over to Temari who is still sitting on the floor infront the fireplace.

"Temari." He said lovingly bending over an cupped her face. She look at him with agony and confusion in her eyes.

"+_+"

" It doesn't matter anymore, whether we keep it a secret or not . Sooner or later it will be reveals.''

" And? What is the point of telling me this, I'm sure if Gaara knows about this, he's gonna forbid me to go back here again, he will replace me as an ambassador. And I will never see you again , Shikamaru I can't leave without you." Tears are forming into her eyes but he been holding back.

" Yeah I know about that and I can't let that happen to us. Never in my life. " He wipes Temari's tears and clash their forehead together.

"I love you, Shikamaru.." Temari was touched by the confession by her love. Hugs Shikamaru, suddenly she feels comfort in his body.

"Temari?"

" Yeah?"

"I've been thinking this since your last departure."

"ha?"

"I've been thinking of this…." A small blush crept on Shikamaru's face, but since Their faces are only inches apart Shikamaru didn't manges to hide his blush and Temari notices this, she smirked.

"Why are you blushing?"

" Temari , I know that this is not the right time asking you this but since I don't want you to leave me…."

" What are you saying, this is not the Shikamaru I've know .. Tell me what did you do him.." she push Shikamaru .

" Temari , I'm being serious here…. By the way didn't you think that this apartment is so big for me alone?" He smiles warmly at her waiting for the thought to sink in to Temari.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" A tear slid down to her rosy cheeks and followed by another drop and another until she couldn't hold it back.

"so troublesome…. Give me your hand.." Temari extended her left hand. Shikamaru kiss Temari's slender fingers and slid a silver band with different gems on the center .

" It took me to finish 12 SS- Rank, 27 A and B Rank and my team leader salary for a year as a sign that In own you. You're mine now." Shikamaru smirked.

" Bossy,thanks…." She smiles and then give him a chaste kiss. Shikamaru carries her into the master's bedroom to share all of their powerful feeling for each other on their first night of passion.

A blanket is neatly covered on her bare body as she watched lovingly the man who is sleeping soundly beside her. The man that ease all her worries whenever he smiles. The only man that can make her melt in his arm. The only man that can make her heart jumps. The only man that loves her more than his own life. Her 1st and last romance. Her one and only lazy love.

"Mari, go back to sleep. Troublesome fiancée ." Shikamaru sighed and encircles his arm around her, and kiss her on the forehead. Soon they both drifted off to sleep with each other's body warm.

THE END.

* * *

YAY... AFTER ALL THIS TYPING.. FINALLY I'M DONE.

WAITING FOR REVIEWS...

PLZ. REVIEWS, I LOVE REVIEWS


End file.
